nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum talk:Seven State Council Elections
Semyon, User:Ooswesthoesbes doesn't appear to have a residence in Seven either, as far as I can see. :P 77topaz (talk) 11:22, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :Semyon, Tåpas seems to be a slow learner :o Elgin Offices, floor 5. Yes, I'm a businessman who likes to live near his work : P --OuWTB 11:27, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :You sold your second house in Oceana? 77topaz (talk) 11:30, September 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes :o --OuWTB 11:31, September 28, 2013 (UTC) ::So the Seven elections don't have a minimum two-month residency like the Sylvania ones? :P 77topaz (talk) 11:33, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :::http://nation.wikia.com/index.php?title=Elgin_Offices&diff=138549&oldid=118726 :P --OuWTB 11:45, September 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::And according to the Seven State Law: Any citizen of Lovia resident within the borders of the state for a minimum of 30 days shall be entitled to vote or to stand in elections for the state council. '' --OuWTB 11:47, September 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::Wait a minute... you bought the house in Seven a year ago. Did you have four official residences for a while? :o 77topaz (talk) 12:26, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::http://nation.wikia.com/index.php?title=Drake_Town&diff=138550&oldid=137701 :o --OuWTB 12:27, September 28, 2013 (UTC) So.. If I understand correctly I may cast one Minor Vote and four Support Votes? :o --OuWTB 15:51, September 30, 2013 (UTC) :You can cast a minor and support vote in the district in which you live (as long as it isn't rural). Then you can, if you're a resident, cast four support votes in four separate districts and two support votes in two separate districts if your not. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK''' 16:01, September 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks :P I'll add my votes in a few days. --OuWTB 16:03, September 30, 2013 (UTC) If nobody in Novosevensk or Canterbury votes, what happens to those seats? Will they remain vacant? :P --OuWTB 19:39, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :Maybe the 7 (regionalist party) wins them, or some other independent, or even Iliko Volas? 77topaz (talk) 20:54, October 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Sounds fair, but who would control 7 in that case? Just divide the seats among other parties? --OuWTB 21:15, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :::You could just have read the page (admittedly probably very confusing and self-contradictory) - 'The votes will be subject to confirmation and adjustment by me, mostly because the rural constituties don't have any inhabitants.' --Semyon 21:39, October 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::Canterbury and Novosevensk aren't rural areas though :P --OuWTB 21:56, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::Key word here is 'mostly.' :P --Semyon 21:59, October 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::::So, if I'm right, it should be read as: "Semyon is making excuses so he can eventually decide who gets how many seats in his council." :P --OuWTB 22:05, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::::You have a problem with that? If so, I believe Tapas has a word for you. :P --Semyon 22:08, October 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::No, I don't :o Why would I, after all, we're ideologically quite close, so I'd expect you to be friendly towards me :P --OuWTB 22:16, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::You might expect that, yes. Though you should be careful with these dangerous assumptions. :P --Semyon 22:20, October 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Mmmm... Well, I could of course no longer consider Kòbdijålekt to be a standarddijålekt, though :o --OuWTB 08:31, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Results Here are the results. --Semyon 14:49, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :Looks like the Christian conservatives got themselves a majority :o --OuWTB 15:12, October 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Looks like you're pretty bad at maths. :'( (As am I, because the council was meant to have 30 seats.) --Semyon 15:48, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh, you were including me. I take back my statement. --Semyon 15:49, October 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::Hahaha, indeed. But I am bad at maths though :P --OuWTB 15:52, October 31, 2013 (UTC)